


[Podfic of] From Spring Comes Death by TimeLadyoftheSith

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podficced with Permission from Author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: Audio recorded with permission from Timey directly, for THE TOP FIC for the Lore Olympus fandom on Ao3Bringing a marvel to life through voice...
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 5





	1. Installments 1 through 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimeLadyoftheSith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From Spring Comes Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423756) by [TimeLadyoftheSith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith). 



> This audio is one I've been waiting for, and I couldn't wait any longer!
> 
> Please make sure to follow along with the OG fic itself - leave your kudos and commentary there, because this is just audio for accessibility and enjoyment. I create nothing but the voices; all credit for the words must go to Timey.
> 
> Thank you so much for letting me record your greatness, Timey baby!!!!!

You know the drill - follow the links to the OG fic to leave your comments and kudos, and gather the audios as you like! We'll be uploading in segments of 5 chapters, so you can keep track of which portion here you need to go to...

[Fic Chapter One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423756/chapters/53576065) \- [Audio File](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1n5y6zdS456bXuzJJNaG6CUycPWYQ4Fhz/view?usp=sharing)

[Fic Chapter Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423756/chapters/53618095#workskin) \- [Audio File](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1n8kU3dg1iQCd7u_nQn88KEcefU92NK7f/view?usp=sharing)

[Fic Chapter Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423756/chapters/53640823#workskin) \- [Audio File](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1n9nE6h826krecrnXi946pyNQsLhNNP6O/view?usp=sharing)

[Fic Chapter Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423756/chapters/53673991#workskin) \- [Audio File](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nBxTWEqUpQzxUbGIBmX2mheDDE8FKkzO/view?usp=sharing)

[Fic Chapter Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423756/chapters/53700502#workskin) \- [Audio File](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nEvLxN1Trj_ETLnRTDoT4r2GO_1Uql8W/view?usp=sharing)

ONWARD!


	2. Installments 6 through 10

Here we gooooooooo!

[Fic Chapter Six](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423756/chapters/53722321#workskin) \- [Audio File](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nFbAwGwYG6oaNsneC5mI_MfAFNUwpSt5/view?usp=sharing)

[Fic Chapter Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423756/chapters/53749039#workskin) \- [Audio File](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1y9tQXrwosCA3tRkAr_-71pn5VqkjIeRT/view?usp=sharing)

[Fic Chapter Eight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423756/chapters/53771410#workskin) \- [Audio File](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1242D2K8M0efDIJG3Lkx8UEDOWPSOtD9K/view?usp=sharing)

[Fic Chapter Nine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423756/chapters/53803030#workskin) \- [Audio File](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xqcNs-LsSQG0g0lT0MRyZfZV01aanhGG/view?usp=sharing)

[Fic Chapter Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423756/chapters/53831092#workskin) \- [Audio File](https://drive.google.com/file/d/126QHZGku6Re4DIMJecaqC468fVH1u5iH/view?usp=sharing)

Aaaaaaaand to the next!


End file.
